Nightcrawler vs. Tatsumi
Nightcrawler of Marvel (John1Thousand) takes on Tatsumi of Akame ga Kill (Cropfist) in the Quarterfinal Round of the Halloween Frieght Tournament Voting Voting has ended Fight Tatsumi exits the tunnels and finds himself in the abandoned city. He looks around at the broken buildings, and sees a palace stretching out towards the sky. Tatsumi: An apocalyptic city. At least it's something familiar. I should go to that palace; maybe I can find a way out from there... His voice trails off as he spots a slight movement in the shadows. He takes out his sword and restocks the dust in it. Tatsumi: Great. This is all just a big joke, isn't it. Nightcrawler shoots out from the shadows and over Tatsumi's head. His strike is barely slow, and a small trail of vapor in the air which falls on the ground. Tatsumi: I've... never seen a Danger Beast like that before. Nightcrawler: Excuse Me! I'm not a Danger Beast! Tatsumi: I don't suppose there's a chance we can team up? Nightcrawler glances at the palace, and has a flashback of its travels throughout the maze; defeating Saitama, killing Hydreigon, and coming across the unconscious body of an ally outside a temple. Filled with rage, he shakes his head and assumes a fighting stance. HERE WE GO!!!! (Exo-, 0:00-0:50) Nightcrawler shoots several bullets at Tatsumi, who destroys them all with his blade and responds with shooting his own blasts at the mutant. They are met with more bullets and explode in the air, and the two combatants shoot at each other, meeting in the middle of the makeshift field. Tatsumi’s rapid sword strikes are met evenly by Nightcrawler’s jabs and kicks, and when an opening arises, he leaps up and wraps his tail around a street light. Tatsumi anticipates the jump and leaps up, impaling Nightcrawler with his blade; however, his body falls away into a smoke, and Nightcrawler appears in a puff of smoke underneath him, hitting him with an uppercut. Shooting darkness from his hands, Nightcrawler catches up to Tatsumi in the air and drill-kicks him into the ground. Before he can land the finishing blow, a slash forms underneath him and a massive shard rises from underneath it. Though he manages to leap out of the way, a dome forms around him and an astral clock spins inside it, slowing his movements to the pace of a snail. Tatsumi shoots at him and repeatedly strikes him with his blade. When Nightcrawler and Tatsumi land, they eye each other angrily and rush each other once more. Tatsumi then activates Incursio. They then begin to run alongside each other through the city streets, striking each other while they blitz around the cityscape. When they finally arrive at their original location, Tatsumi attempts to strike Nightcrawler once more, but he catches Neunote between rapier. Two slashes disarm Tatsumi and a kick to the abdomen knocks him down. When he stands, Nightcrawler is already on top of a faraway building, and is commanding a massive energy slash towards him. Tatsumi: What in the world? Not wavering, Tatsumi picks up his sword and shoots towards the rapier. After striking it, the rapier then shattered, to Nightcrawler’s complete shock. Tatsumi shoots along the building, using it as a ramp to shoot up to the rooftops and strike Nightcrawler. The building’s roof is promptly covered, and Tatsumi begins to charge to add power to his strikes. Nightcrawler’s skills allow him to dodge every single slash, and with a dash of spikes to trip him up, a roundhouse kick to his face knocks him near the edge of the building. Nightcrawler: Good Night!!! As he yells, Nightcrawler shoots a series of bullets at Tatsumi. Extending his sword out in front of him and shooting a energy blast into it, Tatsumi barely splits the attack in two, with the bullets shooting out to his sides. He slowly walks forward against the torrent, using multiple slashes and blocks to keep moving forward. Nightcrawler whips his tail at Tatsumi, who barely ducks under it and shoots at the mutant with a slash. (Exorcist, 0:53-1:03) With a touch of his hand, he is frozen in fear, leaving just his tail hanging out. Closing his eyes and holding his sword to his head, Tatsumi concentrates, and a massive dragon erupts out of the ground. It picks up Nightcrawler by the tail, and whips him through several buildings killing Nightcrawler. K.O!!! Tatsumi leaps down the building, softening his descent in a blanket of blood. He walks over to Nightcrawler’s body, where its eyes are popped out of the socket. Tatsumi: Well then, you weren’t a Danger Beast. My bad. But don’t mess with me or Night Raid! He turns around, and the look of pride on his face turns to a look of fear. Tatsumi: What’s with this game? What the heck was that? Results Winning Combatant: Nightcrawler: 5 Tatsumi: 12 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 12 Details More information can be found here Follow Tatsumi's Path Here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBXs